Lumins
by killthejoy
Summary: Lumins is a collection of Frerard ficlets and drabbles that I deemed too short to be made into their own seperate works. There will be mentions of other bands and/or appearances of other bands' members, but i'm not adding those bands or band members into the fandoms or tags.
1. 01 - starry storms

Frank paced the length of his living room, casting an ocasional glance toward the unconsious guy on his couch. His flaming red hair, obviously dyed, covered his face, but it didn't hide the fact that his entire body was pattered to match the galaxy. The sun was partially visible on his chest, only half covered by a black tank top, and Frank guessed earth was somewhere on his stomach. The planets and such weren't even the alarming part. It was the dark blue skin dotted with stars that were going through a constant cycle, blinking, dying out, and being replaced by another. Needless to say, Frank wasn't sure what he should do. He'd found him outside, flopped down on the ground, face pressed into the rain-soaked dirt. After discovering the blinking stars on his skin, Frank got a feeling taking him to the hospital or to authorities might not be a good idea. So he'd picked him up, bathed him as carefully as possible, dressed him, and plopped him down on the couch. He found himself wondering when - or if - he'd wake up. There was no sign of physical injury, but Frank hadn't exactly done a thorough check for it. His search had been cursory at best.

There was a low groaning as the starry skinned male stirred, and Frank found himself watching intently from a few feet away. His eyes opened slowly, and after a few moments of confused glancing around he fixated his gaze on Frank. "Who the hell are you? Where am I?" The male spoke in an unexpectedly demanding tone, and Frank was quick to reply. "I'm Frank, and you're in my living room." After Frank finished the male narrowed his eyes, the white irises tinting a shade of colour Frank couldn't describe. "Alright, why am I here?" This time Frank had to take a moment to decide how to answer without sounding sketchy as hell. "I found you outside after it quit raining. You were unconsious."

The questions kept flooding in, and Frank eventually got to ask some questions, such as: "Why are your Sclera black?" "How did your skin get like that?" "Where did you come from?" and "What's your name?" And the male answered all to the best of his abilities.

"That's just how they are."

"I was born like this."

"I can't recall where."

Frank was definitely most interested in the answer to the last question. "Gerard."


	2. 02 - pink water

The warm, chlorine-scented water swirled around Gerard's ankles, his eyes trained on it, or rather, something in it. Just below the rippling surface Frank was swimming, completely obvious to the presence of the other. As he surfaced Gerard shifted to the left to avoid the some water that came his way, accidentally knocking over a can of god knows what and spilling it into the pool. The red liquid quickly spread, turning to more of a pinkish colour as it did.

This caught Frank's attention and he met Gerard's gaze with some mix of confusion, horror, and shock swimming in his hazel eyes. Quickly he hauled himself out of the pool, snatching his towel up and rushing out as if he'd been caught doing something illegal. For a few minutes after he'd left Gerard remained at the pool's side, watching the water slowly become pink and cursing at himself for scaring Frank away.


	3. 03 - mutual pining

really, what did gerard expect? they weren't dating. frank was free to bang whoever he wanted, but gerard had hoped that frank felt the same as he did and would be faithful to him. ha, what a fucking pipe dream. why would a guy like frank want to have anything besides the occasional hook-up with gerard? after all, he was average at best, and frank was extraordinary, too good for this world and certainly too good for him. at least, that's what he thinks. but the pining is mutual. frank bangs strangers so he can get gerard out of his mind because he's positive that gerard is too good for him and it hurts to think about him too often. if only mikey would step in like ray'd been telling him to and get them together because holy shit this mutual pining was going to start getting annoying fast and mikey's positive they're fuckin' soulmates or some cliche bullshit like that.


	4. 04 - paint you wings

frank watched with interest as gerard caught the end of his paintbrush between two teeth so he could use both hands to move the canvas over to a different position. once he'd settled on a dimly lit spot near the window he started painting again, asking frank to hold perfectly still while he painted him. although unsure if he could hold still for any length of time frank nodded, holding his position to the best of his abilities while gerard painted him.

for the next half hour or so frank didn't move, although he couldn't help but fidget because holding still was really hard for him. when gerard finally dropped the paintbrush into the water cup he'd set aside he told frank he could move again, and he shot up off the couch, wanting to see how it'd turned out, but gerard blocked it with his body, trying desperately to keep frank from seeing it, even going so far as to pick up the canvas and sprint away. over the three months that gerard had been living here frank had not seen him act like that and he was surprised, but amused, by it.

rather than question gerard's actions he went to the kitchen to start on dinner, which ended up being eggs and rice because frank was feeling pretty fidgety still and he needed something quick and relatively simple to make. gerard refused to come out of the basement to eat, and frank didn't see him again until around midnight when gerard usually went outside to do what he called 'synchronising with the stars.' except this time gerard asked frank to come with him.

however, as he climbed up the ladder to the roof he was having second thoughts on agreeing because the ground was starting to get pretty far away and it was scaring the shit out of him. "have you ever considered doing this on the ground?" he asked, hauling himself up onto the roof and clinging to the shingles in fear. "it's not the same on the ground." gerard said as he climbed up on the roof in a much more graceful manner than frank had, a canvas under one arm. he shoved it toward frank, star patterned face flushed, but frank couldn't see that in the dark. unfortunately he couldn't see the canvas either, so he fished his phone out of his pocket, flicked the torch on and almost dropped it.

gerard had relocated himself to the other end if the roof, face hidden by his hands while gerard looked at the canvas. "gerard..this is.." frank was actually not sure how to put it into words. beautiful didn't seem to be good enough. gerard had painted frank, yeah, but he wasn't the only one on there. gerard was painted right next to him, fingers interwoven with frank's. small cursive letters in the corner spelled out words frank could hardly read at first, but after spending a few minutes looking at them he finally worked out what they said.

'frank, i think i might love you'


	5. 05 - lemme sheep mix

first petekey ficlet in this hellstorm of headcanons, alternate universes, and *whispers* expertly hidden sexual tension. *insert random emoji spam* rawr XD

if mikey hadn't woke up with a naked pete wentz sleeping next to him, he wouldn't have believed last night had happened. it'd been a mess of raw emotions, blatantly displayed lust, a fair bit of biting, and years of pent up sexual tension all released at once, fueling what mikey could describe as the best sex he's ever had. "pete." he said, his voice hoarse from the amount of unintentional screaming he'd done last night, which he's certain ray, who was in the hotel room adjacent to his, heard loud and clear. pete released a groan and buried his face in a pillow. "lemme sleep mikes." he mumbled, but the pillow muffled it, making it sound more like some sort of sheep food-thing. "lemme sheep mix."

"as much as i love hearing about your sheep mix, i'd rather you wake up so i can get you out of here before my brother comes in and finds you."


End file.
